EAW Reasonable Doubt (2012)
Card Doomsday Cell Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Captain Charisma © vs. Mr. Insult Superior Quality 85 vs. WWEFan EAW InterWire championship Colin Kaline © vs. King Dark Demon Non-Title Match Hass Johnson (New Breed Champion) vs. Ashten Cross Kendra Shamez vs. Tanny EAW Unified Tag Team Championships Foreign Prophecy (Ross Shackleford & Storm Lightning) © vs. Sovereigns of Supreme (Austin Lonewolf & Lockdown) Results *4. Kaline was going for something from the top rope, but Queen Cameron ran down and pleading with Kaline to stop his assault on Dark Demon. Queen Cameron continues to plead with Kaline as Kaline came down from the top rope as the two stares at each other. Dark Demon got up and ready to hit a Running Rolling Elbow on Kaline but Kaline sidestepped at the last second as he saw Dark Demon's incoming attack from the titantron. Dark Demon collides with Cameron but able to halt his attack before he hit her. Dark Demon turns around and Kaline kicks him in the gut as Kaline delivers the Midnight Special on Demon thus scoring the pinfall. *5. The ending of the match was Superior Quality 85 hit the Quality Driver on WWEFan and went for the pinfall. But someone dragged Superior Quality 85 off WWEFan as that person was Ashten Cross. Cross hit the 3rd Degree Brainbuster to SQ onto a trash can then WWEFan crawl over on top of Superior Quality 85 and scores the pinfall. After the match, WWEFan was struggling to get to his feet and now gets assistance from Ashten Cross. And suddenly, WWEFan and Cross shake hands as they walk backstage together. *6. The final moments of the match were Mr. Insult was going for his finisher on Captain Charisma but Charisma delivers a low blow to Mr. Insult. Charisma his the Killswitch on top of the cell as one of the panel collapsed as both men fell through the cell!!! Charisma scores the pinfall and retains his title. After the match, the crowd is still stunned at what they just witnessed, but CC’s peeps do react as Charisma begins to stir as he grasps his World Heavyweight Title. The cell then raised as officials run in to check on both superstars but Captain Charisma begins to slide out of the ring and limp away, ignoring the help. The camera fades as Charisma holds his title on the stage before walking to the back. Miscellaneous *Backstage in King Demon's locker room, Queen Cameron was giving King Demon a backrub as they talk about Demon knocking Colin Kaline out tonight as Cameron now to worry about Tanny getting her way of becoming the greatest Vixens Champion of all-time. Demon then stands up and holds Cameron's head as he told her that she's the greatest Vixen period as Cameron thought it was sweet of him telling her that. Demon gets ready for his match and asks his queen to give him a kiss for good luck. Cameron goes in and kisses Demon on the lips, then proceeds to walk out of Demon’s locker room as Demon starts putting on his gear. *Backstage, Ashten Cross was heading back to his locker room but stops as he stares with a puzzled look. The camera zooms out to reveal WWEFan approaching Cross. WWEFan told Cross "Cross, that was an impressive win. But, I know this wasn’t the match you were expecting. I saw what happened last week. You were this close to headlining tonight’s show. But you came up short. And now your chance at the title has faded." Cross appears upset after being reminded but WWEFan then says "But listen, I still have some time before I have to head out there to teach some respect to Superior Quality, and before I do I want to discuss in our office. Let’s evaluate your recent performance in private, and see what’s next for you. I mean, unfortunately, you might just have to get in the back." WWEFan steps out of view as Cross stares down at the ground for a moment, then follows along. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012